footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Brazil v Switzerland was a match which took place at the Rostov Arena on Sunday 17 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Brazil forward Neymar will be fit to face Switzerland after making his first start since February in their final World Cup warm-up match with Austria. The 26-year-old required an operation on a fractured foot and has played just 129 minutes since - scoring twice. Switzerland, who have lost only once in their last 22, have key men Granit Xhaka and Xherdan Shaqiri available. Arsenal's Xhaka was said to be "very relieved" after suffering an injury scare in training at the end of May. Brazil's players insist the 7-1 humiliation to Germany at the 2014 World Cup has now been forgotten, but there is no doubt that Tite's 2018 squad will be aiming to set the record straight in Russia. Only six of the class of 2014 - including Paris Saint-Germain's Neymar - have survived in an exciting side that boasts attacking riches, as well as a sturdier defence, which saw the five-time winners qualify for the tournament with four games to spare. Switzerland manager Vladimir Petkovic has made no secret of the fact that his resilient side, who are ranked sixth in the world, will be happy to ruin the spectacle against their toughest Group F opponents. The Swiss, who had to settle for a play-off place despite winning nine of their 10 qualifying matches, held Spain to a 1-1 draw in their build up to the tournament and most recently defeated Japan 2-0. Head to head Brazil and Switzerland's only previous meeting at a World Cup finals ended in a 2-2 draw on Brazilian soil in 1950. Brazil have defeated Switzerland just three times in eight matches (D3 L2), scoring 10 goals and conceding eight. Match Pre-tournament favourites Brazil failed to win their opening game of a World Cup for the first time since 1978 as Switzerland earned a valuable draw in Rostov-on-Don. The five-time champions, so often lauded for their flair, failed to sparkle after Philippe Coutinho's superbly curled opener on 20 minutes. Tite's side - with Gabriel Jesus and Willian alongside Neymar in a front three - could offer only fleeting moments of fluid play and Steven Zuber's header from a corner earned the Swiss a deserved point. Brazil may point to a push by Zuber to free him from his marker but the fact Coutinho's strike remained their only effort on target until 77 minutes points to their struggles in the final third. The draw brings to an end Brazil's run of nine wins in opening World Cup fixtures, and both sides now trail Group E leaders Serbia, who beat Costa Rica earlier on Sunday. Neymar's header - straight into the hands of Yann Sommer with minutes to go - summed up a Brazil performance lacking in cutting edge. Indeed, only in the dying stages did they look desperate to win, with substitute Roberto Firmino's header forcing a save and defender Miranda blasting wide. Buoyed by a run of form showing just one loss in 21 matches and the return from injury of the talismanic Neymar, expectation is high that Brazil can banish painful memories of a 7-1 semi-final defeat to Germany on home soil four years ago. Only Marcelo started in Russia from their line-up on that humiliating night, and one defeat in 18 qualifying matches does indeed point to a team somewhat healed. Coutinho - chosen as the creative force in a three-man midfield also comprising Paulinho and Casemiro - stepped up to increase Brazilian positivity with a sublime effort from 20 yards which went in off the post, such was its accuracy. It should have served as a catalyst, but with Neymar constantly harassed by the excellent Valon Behrami, clear-cut chances were hard to come by. Coutinho chested down but fired wide after Zuber had levelled and only a clever Fabian Schar flick in his own goalmouth denied a late winner. But the fact Switzerland had 45% of the ball underlines how they remained competitive throughout. In a World Cup where sides have shown promise without being scintillating, Tite and the passionate Brazilian public are unlikely to be too worried at this stage, and Switzerland are after all the world's sixth-best side on ranking. But those hoping to see the free-flowing football Brazil are revered for will hope they find a better rhythm against Costa Rica on Friday, and that Neymar and those around him apply from the outset the late intensity they showed here. Switzerland's haul of nine wins from 10 matches in qualifying and victory over Northern Ireland in the play-offs points to a well-drilled and highly capable side. They paid close attention to Neymar and fouled him 10 times in all, the highest figure for a single player at a World Cup since 1998. Former West Ham midfielder Behrami lasted 70 minutes and repeatedly broke up play, while 22-year-old defender Manuel Akanji won possession nine times and saw more of the ball than anyone on his side, impressing in just his eighth international. This was a Swiss performance expertly mapped out but it was always going to be key to take the chances that came their way. Zuber, making just his 14th appearance, delivered on that front, powering home from four yards after fending off the attentions of his marker. The ease with which he found the net perhaps raises questions about Brazilian defensive frailty going forward. But Switzerland, and manager Vladimir Petkovic in particular, will care little. Stoke's Xherdan Shaqiri carried enough threat to pose problems for others in the tournament, and while this was a display more intent on thwarting Brazil rather than pushing forward, they will be thrilled to have a point on the board going into Friday's game with Serbia. Details |goals2 = Zuber |stadium = Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance = 43,109 |referee = César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group E Table |w=1 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=1 |ga=0 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=1 |ga=1|bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=1 |ga=1}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=0 |ga=1}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Brazil !width=70|Switzerland |- !scope=row|Goals scored |1||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |21||6 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |4||2 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |55%||45% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |7||2 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |11||19 |-| Images= Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).1.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).2.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).3.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).4.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).5.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).6.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).7.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).8.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).9.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).10.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).11.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).12.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).13.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).14.jpg Brazil v Switzerland (2018 World Cup).15.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group E External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches